Mrs Elizondo
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: "I thought you would have stayed Renaldi, it being the royal name and all." Joseph's surprised at his new wife's decision, but loves the idea and so does she. Sure I could come up with a better summary, but I want to get this posted before I change my mind. Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Chapter 1

"Darling?"

Hearing her husbands sexy voice call out to her she paused what she was doing and looked at herself in the mirror, searching her own reflection while lowering her arm.

"Darling?"

She heard him call again, pulling her from the daydream she had fallen into upon hearing him call her 'darling' the first time. They had been married just two weeks, they were still in the honeymoon period and we're still very much discovering each other intimately. And the sound of her husband calling her darling, not only surprised her but made her tummy flutter. Smiling, she turned her head and looked towards her closet door.

"Yes?" She smiled, looking back at the mirror to continue brushing her hair.

Smiling he looked towards the bedroom door, his heart racing at the sexiness of her voice. He had never called her darling before and had no idea how she would react, but from the way she answered he could tell she was smiling. He loved that finally he was able to call her darling, something he had wanted to do for far to long but was always scared too in case he was heard.

Standing in the doorway leading to the suite Clarisse stood watching her husband as he stood daydreaming. She had waited for him to answer, but when, after a few moments he still hadn't answered she thought she better go and check on him and there he was, a million miles away, smiling to himself. Putting her arms up, placing one hand on the edge of the closed door and her other on the door frame she smiled knowingly.

"Joseph?" She said softly, smiling once again as her averted his gaze to her, coming from his day dream.

Smiling, he looked her up and down. Beautiful. Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. As he fully turned to face her he noticed her dress, it was new. It was a red lace overlay knee length dress with sleeves and she looked delicious in it. "Well hello," he finally managed to say, beaming.

She smiled at his husky voice, oh how she loved his husky voice. "Hello. You called?" She said, a twinkle in her eye.

"I did," he nodded and raised one of his arms, pointing to the cuff of his shirt. "Have you seen my cuff links. I had them this morning, but now I can't find them?" He asked while lowering his arms.

"Yes, I put them safe in the desk drawer." She smiled and watched as he looked over at the desk. "Was there anything else? Or can I finish getting ready now?"

Looking back over at her, he smiled and nodded. "No that's everything, you can finish getting ready. Thank you."

"It's no trouble," she smiled while lowering her arms "I won't be long."

"Okay." He smiled and watched her disappear out of sight.

Oh how she made his heart flutter whenever she was near, and ache whenever she was out of sight. Turning, he made his way over to the desk and opened the drawer. Pulling out the box, he opened it and put the links on his cuffs. Looking down, he put his hand on the drawer to close it back up but stopped when something caught his eye. Was he seeing things, or had he found something that he thought was cute and romantic. Pulling out the notebook his suspicions were confirmed.

"Well," Clarisse began while putting one hand on her hip "How do I look?" She asked, smiling over at him as he looked over at her stood in the bedroom doorway a moment later.

Turning to face her, he once again ran his eyes up and down her body. Slowly, to be sure he took in every detail from how she had her hair, to the diamond necklace she wore around her neck. From the swell of her breasts, to her beautiful hips. Those hips, oh how he loved to grip those hips. From her thighs, all the way down to her feet. Oh those legs, those legs that drove him wild and loved to have wrapped around him. Smiling he nodded slightly, lost in thought.

"Joseph?"

Coming out of his daydream he focused on her, remembering she had asked him a question. "Yes, of course." He began, causing Clarisse to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he made his way over to her. "You look absolutely exquisite." He smiled while coming to stand in front of her.

Smiling, she put her hands up to rearrange his tie as he put one of his hands on her hip. "Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

"Why thank you." He beamed, studying her face as she focused on his tie.

"What have you got there," she asked while glancing down at the notebook in his hand before looking back up at his tie. "Oh," she suddenly exclaimed and smiled, stilling her hands.

"I take it with that surprised 'oh' you know what this is?" He smiled and slowly turned the notebook to her. Watching her eyes as she read each line from the page, there were several lines with words on, each line the same thing. Just a simple 'Mrs Elizondo' signature, done in different ways.

"Busted!" She smiled and continued work on his tie as he chuckled.

"When did you do this?" He asked, looking back at the page he found special.

"This morning while you were in the bath, I was sat reading the paper when I suddenly realised that I'm going to be changing my name soon and I wanted to try and work out a good signature beforehand so I was prepared." She smiled "I haven't decided on one I like yet, and may have to try a few more ways before I do decide."

"Really?" He asked in surprise and looked at her.

"Yes," she smiled "it needs to be good, seeing though it's such a perfect, special name."

"I thought you would have stayed Renaldi, it being the royal name and all." He said while looking back at the notebook.

"That's right it is the royal name, but I'm not royal anymore remember?" She smiled while snaking her hands up over his shoulders and around his neck as she stepped closer. "Besides, I quite like the sound of being called Mrs Elizondo." She smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Right," he smiled and tossed the book behind him, not caring where it landed as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as they both giggled. "Mrs Elizondo it is then." He smiled, searching her eyes as she tipped her head back slightly, looking into his eyes.

"Say it again?" She smiled, moving one of her hands up onto the back of his head as he smiled.

"Mrs Elizondo." He said in his husky voice and watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. Running his hands up and down her back before settling on her bottom, he whispered it several more times between placing soft kisses to her neck. Mmm that perfume, he loved that perfume. It drove him wild. He loved how her gentle skin felt against his lips. "Mrs Elizondo." He whispered against the spot below her ear, causing a moan to escape her beautiful lips.

"We should stop. We must stop." She managed to say, forcing herself to step back as he nodded.

"Yes, we must." He nodded in agreement before looking at her more seriously. "Why must we stop?"

"Because we have a dinner to attend, I promised Mia that we would be there and I can not let her down." Clarisse managed to explain, how she managed it with her heart beating as fast as it was she didn't know. Placing her hand on her chest a moment before lifting her hand up, pressing the back of her fingers against her cheek. Flushed. She was flushed again. She tried to remember how many times he had managed to do that this last two weeks but she couldn't. She had lost count long ago.

Nodding, he watched her. "You are right, we can't let her down, not tonight. But can I suggest that we leave now before I lose all control and ravish you right on the spot."

"Oh my," she exclaimed, flushing once again.

"I fear I am going to have trouble keeping my hands of you tonight, Mrs Elizondo." He smiled as her breathing became more rapid at his words.

Biting her bottom lip, she juggled the options. Do they leave now for the dinner with Mia, that she promised she would attend or does she let her husband take her to bed, where she would allow him to ravish her and where they would make passionate love.

This was going to be hard, but she knew what she had to do. Reaching out her hand for him, she smiled.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go." Slowly she turned her back to him, starting to lead the way to the door while still holding onto his hand.

Stepping closer, he put his free hand on her hip and snaked it around onto her tummy. Smiling, he whispered. "I think you've made the right decision."

Turning her head slightly to the side as her tummy fluttered, she reached for the door handle as he stepped back, giving her hand a small squeeze. Smiling, she looked ahead and continued to lead the way.

xXxXx

A/N: I wanted to thank you all for reading this story, or chapter. I haven't decided if this is just a one shot, or a mini story yet. And thanks in advance for anyone who is willing to leave me a review. All your support is, and always will be appreciated. Thank you :)

Please let me know what you all think, and I apologise if there are any mistakes. This was wrote on my iPad and I have never done it that way before, but I am hoping for the best :)

Thanks again :)


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through their suite door, Clarisse smiled when she felt a gently grip on her side. Turning to him she grasped one of his hands in both of hers and watched as he shut the door behind them before turning back to her. Pulling him closer their eyes met and letting go of her hand he snaked his arms around her waist, pinning her body to his as he studied her face.

"Thank god that's over and we are once again alone," he smiled and kissed her a couple times as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "And don't get me wrong, I love Mia and love spending time with her, but I do love it when we are alone."

"Me too," Clarisse smiled, looking up into his eyes as he took a couple steps back, taking her with him.

"You were such a tease at dinner," he said in his husky voice while spinning them around.

"And you weren't?" Exclaimed Clarisse as he walked her backwards, pressing her back against the sideboard, eliciting a moan from her when she came into contact with the firm surface behind her.

"I can't help it, you looked so delicious, Mrs Elizondo," he growled while placing his hands down on the sideboard behind her and began trailing kisses down over her jaw, neck, shoulder and chest. "I wanted you right there on that table, and having to hold myself back was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." He said and looked up, their eyes meeting as silence fell between them.

Stepping closer, Clarisse wrapped one arm around his waist, her hand on his lower back and her other arm around his shoulder her hand on the back of his head as they shared a delicious kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed her back gently into the sideboard once again.

Breaking for air moments later, they both stared at each other while trying to catch their breath. "Why don't I go down and get us some champagne and strawberries?" He asked, running his hands up and down her back.

"Mm, that sounds nice." Clarisse whispered between kisses. Pulling her head back, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "And I will slip into something a bit more,"

"Sexier?" Joseph interrupted and kissed her.

"Well, I was going to say comfortable but alright that works too." she smiled.

Placing his hands on her sides he kissed her a couple times while stepping back. "I'll be right back." He whispered, managing to pull away from her. Opening the door he looked back at his wife, seeing her leaning against the sideboard with one foot in front of the other and her hand up near her mouth he smiled. Oh how she drove him wild, he wanted to ravish her, kiss her all over and make sweet love to her.

"Hurry back," Clarisse smiled, her voice full of desire. "Please?"

And as he hurried of downstairs to get the champagne and strawberries her tummy began to flutter wildly. Slipping of her shoes, she quickly bent over to pick them up before hurrying into her bedroom to prepare for her husbands return.

Returning several moments later, Joseph closed and locked the door behind him before calling out to his beautiful wife. "Darling."

Hearing him call her 'darling' again caused her heart to skip a beat, placing her hand down on her dressing table to steady herself, she smiled. Her legs were turning to jelly, he'd managed to do that a lot over the last two weeks and he was still doing it.

Smiling, she took several deep breaths before making her way out to the suite.

Standing out on the balcony, Joseph tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Feeling the cool air around him he smiled and slowly turned to go back inside. Stepping in the door, he stopped when he saw her stood by the ice bucket and two glasses of champagne that he had poured moments ago. She had took a sip of her drink and a bite of a strawberry before picking up the one stemmed red rose that had been laying on the tray between the glasses.

Smelling the rose, Clarisse closed her eyes and turned her head slightly to the side. She could feel him there, right behind her. Their bodies were close, but not close enough. She wanted to feel him, she wanted him to touch her and soon, he was doing just that. It's like he could read her mind. Smiling against the back of her neck he moaned as she pressed her body back against him.

Slowly she turned and looked up into his eyes. Her heart was racing, and she was sure she could hear his if she listened close enough. Stepping closer, she put her arms up around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, moaning into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her body to him.

Breaking for air, Clarisse put her hands up and began to untie his tie, pulling it from around his neck a moment later as they shared several kisses.

"You're delicious, you know that?" Whispered Joseph while placing his hands on her sides, gripping them gently as she set to work on his shirt buttons.

"Thank you, you're quite delicious yourself," she smiled cheekily up at him before lowering her gaze downwards. Freeing his shirt from his pants she took his lips in another kiss while pushing the shirt over his shoulders, tossing it to the floor behind them as she locked her arms around his shoulders once again.

Mmm her kisses, he loved her kisses. He loved her lips, and how she closed her eyes. He loved how she tasted, and how she always wanted more. Shifting them, he ran his hands down her back and cupped her bottom. Lifting her off the floor, he sat her on the edge of the table and stepped between her legs.

"Joseph?" Clarisse found herself gasping, surprised at his actions. "Not on,"

"Relax," Joseph whispered and reached his hands out, untying the sash of her silk robe as she sat biting her lip. He was driving her crazy, and though the idea of them making love on the table scared her a little, she wanted him that much she really didn't care and found it exciting.

Suddenly she was drawn from her thoughts when his hand came into contact with her side, looking down she watched as he slipped his other hand beneath her robe. She closed her eyes. Feeling her robe fall and gather on the table behind her, her whole body tingled.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at the man stood in front of her, reaching out she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants before letting them fall to the floor. Her eyes, full of desire watched as he stepped from them, kicking them under the table before stepping back between her legs.

"Did you really mean what you said at dinner?" Clarisse suddenly asked. "About Verona?"

Nodding, he looked into her eyes. "I did, I want us to go there again. I want you to stand on Juliet's balcony, I want to look up at you stood there so I can fall in love with you all over again." He whispered huskily while trailing kisses over her shoulder and collarbone. "I want you." He whispered against the spot below her ear. The spot he knew drove he crazy. "I want to make love to you, Mrs Clarisse Elizondo." He whispered, his eyes meeting hers both full of fire, passion and love.

 _The End._

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: I would just like to thank you all so much for reading this story, adding it to either your faves or follows and to those leaving reviews. As always the support is appreciated :) thank you so much._


End file.
